Strange Hat and Scarfs
by Salary Dam
Summary: What if the characters from the game Brendan,Damion,Lucas putted on the anime? Slight HoennshippingxContestshipping and TwinleafshippingxSinnoh/Fortuneshipping,maybe...


A/N : Hey there!You see,I don't really like Advanceshipping,Contestshipping,and any other shipping involves May from the anime very much,so I make a Hoennshipping here!Also,I don't really like Pearlshipping,Ikarishipping,Penguinshipping,DawnxZoey(I don't know what shipping is it),and any other shipping involves Dawn from the anime so much,so I make a Twinleafshipping here!

I haven't watch both of the Hoenn and Sinnoh series anime yet,but I know these things :

Hoenn : There is Ash…There is Brock…There is May…There is Max…There is Drew…There isn't Wally…There isn't Brendan…(except in the Jirachi Wish Maker movie,although it's only just a seconds!!)

Sinnoh : There is Ash…There is Brock…There is Dawn…There is Kenny…There is Paul…There isn't Lucas…There isn't Damion…

So with this little knowledge of the anime series,I made this fic…So if there's something wrong,sorry…

I don't really like(just DON'T REALLY LIKE,not HATE)the shippings from the anime(expect Pokeshipping),and more like the shippings from the Game and Manga!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

May and Max walking in Slateport City,looking around.Suddenly,May hit someone,and both of them collapse to the ground.

"M-May nee-chan!Are you okay?"Max asked,approaching her.

"I-I'm okay,Max…"May turned to the person she had just hit,then apologize."I'm sorry!Are you okay?"

The strange-hat-wearing-boy looked at her."I'm not okay,you brat!!"May froze at he word he had just said.She then explodes in fury.

"W-WHAT?!WHAT ATTITUDE JUST YOU HAVE?!AT LEAST SAY SORRY TO ME!!"She yelled.

"AAAAAAH!!My clothes!It's dirty!!!"He screamed,then throw a glare at May."You have to clean it NOW!!!"

They began to fights,while Max just stared at them."Um…May nee-chan…"

"WHAT?!"Both of May and the boy turned to him with a devil glare.Max sweatdropped,now even feel a little scared."Err…It's not polite to…doing things like this…in the public…"Max continues.

"Well,he's the one who started this fight!!"May points at the boy."By the way,who are you?!"

"You don't know **me**?!"The boy screamed."Listen you nifty brat,I'm Brendan of the Littleroot Town!I'm the contest's champion!!"

"B-Brendan?!"May said in a surprised tone."…Never heard of it."

"May nee-chan,you never heard of it?!Oh,you're so stupid…"Max rubbed his head.

"So?"Max added."How about a chit-chat?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Pokemon Center**

"Wow!!You've win all the contest in the Master Rank?!You're so wonderfull!!!"Max began to said good things to him.

"Well,you can do it if you try."Brendan replies.

While the boys talk,May only can look at them,cursing Brendan.

"Can I see your Ribbon?!"Max said.

"Here!"Brendan lends all of his uncounted Ribbon,showing it to Max.

"WOW!!!YOU'RE SO GREAT!!!"Max began to adore him more,and May already feels angry now.

"MAX!!Time to go home!"She said,dragging Max away.

"Nooooooo!!I still haven't touch the Ribbon!"He cries.

"Hey little brat,let him go!"Brendan yelled.

"Huh?!What's your business with him?!"Max turns to him.

"He's my **fan**!!!"Brendan said,pulling Max's right hand.

"No!He's my brother!!!"May do not want to lose,pulling Max's left hand.

"He's MINE!!!"

"NO,HE'S MINE!!!"

"UH GUYS?!IT'S HURT!!!"Max screamed.

Hearing the noise inside,Drew who're outside for uknown reason looks annoyed.He soon entered the Pokemon Center building with an annoyed look.He really surprised to see May,Max,and a boy he don't know;making the noise.

"May?!"He said.

'Hey,what about me?'Max thought in his mind.

"D-Drew?!What are you doing here?"May looked at Drew,releasing the grip;making both Max and Brendan collapsed to the floor.

"Nothing…I hear a noise outside,then found it was caused by you."Drew replies,then looked at Brendan."…And who is it?"

"Ah,it's just a random person."May said coolly.

"How dare you called me a random person!!"Brendan soon gets up then yelled at her.Drew,looks annoyed by this.

"So…What's your name?"Drew asked him.

"You don't know me **either**?!"Brendan said."I'm Brendan,contest champion."

"AH!!So you're Brendan.Pleased to meet you.i really want to meet you!Can you teach me something about the contest?!"After said that,Drew quickly looked away,then focusing his vision to May."So what's happening here?"

Max explained."Well…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…I see."Drew said.

"Yeah,this little brat is trying to taking away my fan."Brendan said coolly.

"Huh,he's not your fan!He's my brother!!"May yells again to him.

"Shut up,fool!"Brendan replies,then the fight began again.Drew just looked at them,feeling really annoyed.Not because the noise,but because Brendan.

'_What is this guy's problem with May?Just leave her already!'_He thought.

"Brendan nee-san,will you came to my house?Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee!!!"Max begged to him.

"WHAT!?NO YOU CAN'T,NO YOU CAN'T!!!YOU'LL JUST MAKING A MESS!!"May screamed.

'_What!?May's house?!?!I won't let you!!_'Drew thought."Yeah,she's right!!"

Everyone stared at him."…I didn't mean that."He added.

"Well,If that's my fan's wishes,I will do it."Brendan said,then nodded to Max.

"HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"Max yelled happily,doing crazy dance.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"May yelled in frustration.

'_Oh Shit!But I will protect May!!'_Drew take a deep breathe."Can I come too?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!NO!!IT WILL MAKE A **DOUBLE** MESS!!!!!"May screamed.

"Oh,Drew-san can come too,if you want."Max said in flat tone.

"Thanks,Max."Drew then looked at Brendan._'Touch May and You Die'_

"Hey,your name is Drew right?"Brendan askded,make Drew startled.

"Y-Yeah…"Drew said.

"Hm…"Brendan added."It's nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah…"Drew said,smiling.

"Brendan nee-san,Drew-san,let's go!"Max called.

"Hurry up,I'm not in mood!!"May added.

"Oh,Yeah!"Brendan yells back,then ran."Hurry,Drew!"

"Y-Yeah!"Drew then catch up with him._'I respect you so much,Brendan,But that's not means I'll give May to you!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N : Ah…it's finally ended!Brendan's personality is almost same to the Manga version(In Manga ver,his name is Ruby,while May's name is Sapphire),except his short-temper…

What about the Sinnoh group?Heehee,it will appear in Chp 2…

Sorry for the grammars(I'm not good at English)…Sorry for the OOC-ness…

Until next time,see ya


End file.
